Una Noche brillante
by RavenDlumine
Summary: Hace una bella noche en la academia de brujas de luna nova y a Diana le toca ir de patrullaje de nocturno, pero en su recorrido encuentra a alguien conocida haciendo de las suyas. esto es un fanfic oneshot de little witch academia


Una Noche Brillante

Era una hermosa noche en la academia de brujas Luna nova, Un cielo nocturno despejado lleno de un vasto mar de estrellas que brillaban a todo su esplendor junto a una hermosa luna llena. era el ambiente era muy cálido, no hacía mucho frio ni mucho calor. Para muchos esto era una noche perfecta.

Diana compartía ese mismo sentimiento mientras volaba cerca con su escoba, a ella la habían asignado una labor de patrullaje nocturno ese dia. Ella aceptó la labor sin problema alguno pese a que había tenido un día pesado, los exámenes se acercaban y tenía muchas asignaturas a las cuales debía estudiar, para muchos, eso sería un sufrimiento. Pero para ella no era tanta carga. también se le sumaban que muchas estudiantes le pedían ayuda para arreglar algunos problemas de la academia y que les ayudara a estudiar. Como la estudiante modelo que es, accedió a las peticiones de sus compañeras pese que le tomaría mucho tiempo y energía. También en ese día, por accidente había chocado con una distraída, pero alegre chica, Su reciente pareja. Atsuko Kagari. Diana le había dicho que prestara más atención a donde iba, pero Akko solo se limitó a disculparse y la abrazó. Después de eso le dijo que estaba llegando tarde a un lugar y se fue con mucha prisa, últimamente las dos apenas se veían porque Akko siempre se apresuraba a algún lugar para hacer algo, pero nunca le ha preguntado del porque hace eso. A Diana le pareció extraño la actitud inusual de su novia. Pero estaba tan ocupada en ese momento como para adentrarse tanto al enigma.

El patrullaje nocturno era uno de los únicos momentos que ella tenía para relajarse al igual que cumplía una labor importante. Asegurarse de que las estudiantes de la academia permanecieran en sus habitaciones después de las 10 pm y vigilar que ninguna bestia mágica salvaje se acercara a las instalaciones. Usualmente la segunda cosa no pasaba, pero Diana varias veces había encontrado a Akko fuera de su dormitorio tratando de robarse una tarta, pero se solucionaba con un pequeño regaño y una mirada retadora. Diana estaba por realizar la última vuelta de su recorrido, pero noto algo extraño en el jardín de la academia, una especie de luz verde tenue y una figura. A Diana eso le parecía un poco extraño, pero ya se imaginaba de quien podría tratarse esta figura. Así que empezó a acercarse a la luz que poco a poco desaparecía.

Al llegar al jardín, Diana pudo visualizar a su novia practicando su magia, Akko parecía que estaba bailando mientras que, con su varita en la mano, salía una estela de corazones y estrellas rodeados por un pequeño arcoíris. Una parte de Diana quería cumplir con su deber, pero la otra la llenaba de curiosidad por el pequeño espectáculo que hacia Akko, así que decidió quedarse en su escoba observando a su novia.

Hubo un momento que, de los arbustos del jardín, salieron pequeños espíritus y estos empezaron a seguir a Akko. atraídos por su magia, estos empezaron a bailar y emitir un sonido que se parecía a un canto cerca de ella. Akko se percató de ellos y se sintió halagada y empezó a soltar una pequeña risa avergonzada, lo cual provoco que no viera por donde se había detenido y termino cayendo al sueño. Los espíritus al ver tan abrupta caída, detuvieron su canto y se acercaron a la joven bruja para ayudarla a que se levantara. Al levantarse, Akko soltó una pequeña risa mientras abrazaba a algunos de los espíritus, ellos al ver el inocente gesto de la brujita, empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Después de esto, Akko los miro con un gesto de determinación y felicidad en su rostro

\- Lo siento por cortar el ambiente ¡pero el espectáculo aún no ha terminado! ¿Serían tan amables de acompañarme en este momento mágico? – les pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara, pero por su tono diana pudo deducir que tenía miedo de que los espíritus no la entendieran.

Los espíritus se tomaron un momento mientras miraban a Akko con curiosidad, pero luego empezaron a soltar un pequeño grito de felicidad y empezaron a bailar cerca de ella. Akko se quedó maravillada por la respuesta de los espíritus que se podía ver su felicidad por los brillos en sus ojos. Entonces Akko alzo su varita y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras que movía de izquierda a derecha su varita dejando verse de nuevo la estela de corazones y estrellas cubiertas por un arcoíris que dejaba la brujita, mientras que ella caminaba, los espíritus la seguían bailando y cantando. Diana solto una pequeña risa por el pequeño espectáculo de su compañera, Akko parecía la líder de una pequeña banda de espíritus. muchos verían esto como un acto infantil, pero no se podía negar que era demasiado puro y bello.

Akko volvió a bailar con su varita alzada con su mano, Diana no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba encantada por el despliegue mágico de su compañera, De hecho, el brillo de la luna que la cubría junto a los corazones y estrellas la hacían ver realmente hermosa. Parecía que Diana se volvía a enamorar de su compañera.

De repente Akko se detuvo y hizo una reverencia agradeciendo a los espíritus por bailar con ella. Los espíritus se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron, la tomaron por sorpresa, pero Akko volvió a reír un poco apenada pero feliz. De pronto ella escucho un aplauso en el cielo. Ella desvio su mirado para averiguar de dónde provenían esos aplausos. Y allí vio a su novia, sentada sobre su escoba en el aire. Akko sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y rápidamente le gritó

\- ¿¡Diana!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí tan tarde!? – Akko sentía tanta vergüenza que quiera que la tierra se la comiera en ese mismo instante.

\- Estoy de patrullaje y eso mismo iba a preguntarte ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? ¿No sabes que pasan más de las 10 pm y deberías estar en tu cuarto? -

\- La maestra Úrsula me dio permiso para estar afuera a esta hora para que pudiera practicar mi magia -

\- Oh ya veo – dijo eso mientras miraba a Akko con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Diana, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste mirando? – Akko pregunto con un poco apenada mientras tocaba sus dedos.

\- Lo suficiente para quedarme maravillada, Akko. Eso fue realmente hermoso.

\- ¿¡QUE¡? ¿en serio? – Akko quedo estupefacta por la afirmación de su novia

\- Así es, Akko. No solo eres capaz de cautivar a los humanos, incluso llamaste la atención de los espíritus sin conocer su idioma, Akko. Eso ya se dice mucho de ti.

Akko cerro sus ojos y empezó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cuello mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

\- Supongo que no lo había visto de esa manera, Wow, Me sorprende lo mucho que he avanzado.

\- Si, a mí también… - Diana se quedó pensativa mientras observaba a su novia – Akko ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Eh? sí. –

\- ¿La razón por la que apenas te veía estos últimos días era porque te la pasabas practicando este hechizo?

\- Oh, te diste cuenta. Lo siento por no haberte contado, estos últimos días me la pase practicando con la maestra Úrsula. En una semana tengo un examen de ilusiones mágicas, ¡y quería sorprender a la maestra finnelan! – Entonces el tono de Akko empezó a escucharse un poco avergonzado – También quería sorprenderte a ti, pero me atrapaste en el acto.

\- Oh – Diana quedo sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga e inmediatamente una sonrisa invadió su rostro, acto seguido, diana procedió a colocar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novia.

La cara de Akko se puso roja como un tomate mientras su mandíbula se caía - ¿Eh? ¿y eso porque fue?

Diana solto una pequeña risa y le respondió a su compañera – Eso, mi querida Akko, fue para demostrarte de que tu espectáculo cumplio con su cometido.


End file.
